Is It Rebellion?
Is It Rebellion? is an episode of Noah 10. Episode "So now we have access to Vilgax's computer, but he doesn't!" Said Noah. "Sweetness." Jack and Erika said. Noah jumped into the computer chair with Jack and Erika looking at the screen. They saw Vilgax's wallpaper, which was a picture of...ahem....Vilgax in a thong. "I did not need to see that." Said Jack. Noah opened up Vilgax's files. He went to pictures and saw more hideous photos. "Cut that out!" Yelled Erika. "You think I like seeing this anymore than you do!?" Noah replied. Noah went to Vilgax's documents and saw that there were... *Oh_yeah_baby.rtf *Oh_yeah_baby_II.rtf *Oh_yeah_baby_III:_Revenge_of_Ohness.rtf *Plumber_ annihilation.rtf "I'm guessing the first three are gross and that last one is something useful." Said Jack. "Same here." Said Erika. Noah clicked on the last file and it read: "I, Vilgax, conquer of 10 worlds plus the Plumbers, have this plan: I will use the Plumber technology to activate a satellite orbiting the planet, which will create a Null Void dome around the planet, giving me billions of Null Void slaves to help me conquer the universe!" "Why the shell would he keep his plan on a document?" Noah asked. "So he wouldn't forget it?" Said Jack. "Or he's just an idiot." Said Erika. "Well, you know that now he knows that we hacked his computer, which he needs for his plan. He's gonna come after us." Said Noah. "And when he does..." "We'll be ready." Said Jack and Erika. MEANWHILE "Psyphon!!!" Vilgax called. "Ye-yes my l-lord?" Psyphon said. "Segurason hacked my computer!" Vilgax yelled. "Find him and kill him!" "Y-yes sire!" Said Psyphon. Psyphon teleported away. He teleported outside and pressed a button on his wrist which homed in on the Matrix's signal. "There you are." Said Psyphon. Psyphon teleported by Noah's entrance to his hideout. "He should be below me.....there must be a secret passage way around here somewhere." Said Psyphon. Psyphon put a bomb down and ran. It exploded and revealed the door. Psyphon entered. Noah, Jack, and Erika saw him. "Psyphon!" The trio said. "Well, well, well. You thought you were so smart hacking Lord Vilgax's computer!" Psyphon said. Psyphon shot a laser at the trio. Erika put up a shield. Psyphon kept shooting, Erika's shield was getting weaker by the second. Noah transformed. "Water Hazard!" Noah jumped over Erika's shield and shot Psyphon with water. Psyphon fell. Jack absorbed the ground and kicked Psyphon to Erika, who shot him down. Psyphon got up and shot Jack. A piece of Jack's armor broke off and he collapsed. Psyphon threw a bomb at Erika, and she went flying. "Stop it! You're wrecking my base!" Said Noah. Noah shot water at Psyphon, who put up a shield and threw the shield as an energy attack. Noah fell and reverted back. Psyphon walked up to him. Noah kicked Psyphon in the face, but it hardly fazed him. "Feeble little nuisance." Said Psyphon. "Feeble, eh?" Noah transformed. "Eatle!" Noah grabbed Psyphon with his teeth and spit him into a wall. He changed back. They put energy cuffs on Psyphon and disabled his devices. "Hurry, let's go get Vilgax!" Said Noah. The trio climbed out of the base and ran to the Plumber base. The Galvanic Mechamorph guard popped up. "Identify yourselves." Mechamorph said. "Somnus!" Erika called. The Mechamorph fell asleep. The trio ran in. A few Plumbers surrounded them. "Take them down." Said Noah. The episode ends with Noah slapping down the Matrix. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis Aliens *Water Hazard *Eatle Villains *Psyphon *Vilgax *Plumbers *Mechamorph Guard Trivia *The guard is the same one from Top Plumber. *It is revealed Vilgax has interest in himself....too much interest. *Vilgax's plan is revealed. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes